


Growing Pains (it pains a lot)

by CandyassGoth



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Andy is all grown up, Buzz is supportive, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Emotional Baggage, Family Secrets, M/M, Masturbation, Oh look toy porn, Toy Story 3 timeline, Unrequited Love, Woody is so full of love, but love all the same, confused love, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyassGoth/pseuds/CandyassGoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night Woody becomes an unwitting voyeur to Andy's private time, and he's not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Pains (it pains a lot)

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writing a novel and two fics simultaneously, stubbornly, and all are failing spectacularly so look, I wrote a third fic. _My logic is undeniable_ ~~I-Robot is next bitches~~
> 
> If you aren’t into Woody and Buzz (and Andy) and sexual things in the same sentences then please don’t read this fic and tell me you aren’t into Woody and Buzz (and Andy) and sexual things in the same sentences. Awesome, now enjoy you perverts~
> 
>  
> 
> _I apologise for errors_

** Growing Pains (it pains a lot) **

 

It was a school night. Andy was still up. It wasn’t completely unusual; Andy sometimes played games on the laptop, talked on the phone or did school projects late into the night. Sometime he took a late shower, or sometimes he was downstairs watching a movie with Mom and Molly.

Tonight he was at his laptop, but he wasn’t playing a game, or doing a project. Andy was in the middle of some very private time, and Woody couldn’t tear his eyes away. He had been out of the box since two hours ago when Andy snuck into the room to playfully avoid his mom, giving Woody no time to scramble back into the box with the other toys, none of whom had bothered to come out that day. Every day there was less and less incentive to come out, but Woody always did, his head high and sporting a smile. It was tiring.

After the routine ‘good nights’ were thrown around the house Andy remained typing away at his laptop for an hour or so until he stopped and gave the door a strange glance. He got up then to lock it, on the tips of his toes, turned the light off and pulled his shirt off as he headed back to the shining screen. Woody was hiding behind a few books on the cupboard across from Andy, giving him plenty of space to keep out of sight, but keep Andy in sight. It wasn’t an odd thing to do, Woody took his chances to see Andy whenever he could, they all did; it was heartbreaking to stay in the trunk for days— _weeks_ —on end, struggling to see or hear anything. 

But tonight was different, and Woody’s face grew warm as he watched Andy unbuckle his pants before sitting down on the chair and push a hand down his boxers. The other hand went back to navigate the mouse, the screen flashing as Andy searched for something.

When he found it, a video, Woody gasped, an unexplainable hurt flooding from his shoulders to his knees. On the screen a couple moaned and moved about together, engaging in passionate sex as Andy shifted hastily, pulling himself free from his underwear, knees as far apart as his jeans allowed.

This was not what Woody wanted to see, not even close. But he couldn’t look away. He was stuck in place, peeking from around a humongous old dictionary. It felt like his knees were shaking but at the same time made of solid rock, his eyes wide and mouth wider. Any wider and he’d catch flies.

He shouldn’t be doing this, he really shouldn’t. It was wrong and invasive and—and…and hell if Andy hadn’t become one good looking young man. Had Andy done this before? Woody couldn’t recall, Andy had always been an innocent sweet kid, a late bloomer if he thought about it...

Without any distracts from Andy’s family or the other toys Woody for once got to stare unblinkingly at him, _all_ of him. He almost couldn’t believe his eyes. Andy looked like a brand new person under the light of the bright screen, working his palm around his cock as he watched the pair go at it. His bare chest was still smooth, somewhat defined from school sports but still lean enough than together it eased Woody’s troubled heart. Andy was not _yet_ a man. Soon. But not just yet. It brought a weak relief to Woody, and he immediately felt bad for feeling it.

This wasn’t the way he wanted to spend some of the last days with Andy, the last thing he wanted way to betray Andy’s trust. But that argument didn’t work, none of them did, and he carried on watching Andy pleasure himself, the young man’s eyes half-lidded, lips parted and wet. Woody’s eyes caught on everything wet thanks to the light of the screen, and he groaned involuntarily when he spotted a dribble of fluid smear across Andy’s belly, his fingers quickly becoming full of it.

A wave of heat washed through Woody and he had to close his eyes against the dizzy spell. Doing so only worsened his state because his senses just caught onto the _sounds_ coming from his owner, small needy pants and wet grunts, not to even mention the slick sound of his hand around his cock. Woody was almost sure Andy hadn’t done this in his presence before—he would have surely remembered, it would’ve been impossible to forget—just like he knew this moment would be. He tightened his grip on the dictionary, the first part of the label on the spine sticking out in his peripheral vision like a taunt. 

“He really is all grown up.”

Woody swirled around, knocked straight into Buzz with a soft _clunk_ , who was luckily sturdy enough not to fall over and give them away. “Buzz! Oh er—I—!”

“Shh!” With his lightening fast reflexes Buzz slapped a hand over Woody’s mouth and knocked him against the tome, leaning up on the tips of his feet and pulling Woody down to his height simultaneously. 

Woody struggled and pried off his hand, cheeks flaring, more so now that they were facing Andy who was entirely—if not more so—oblivious to their presence. “Buzz! What are you doing—this isn’t—”

“Woody relax. No one else is here.” Buzz said into his ear, calmly and gently.

Woody threw a hand up. “Andy is here! And he’s—he’s…”

Lost for words, Woody found himself gazing back up. Buzz followed immediately, releasing his hold on Woody. They stared for a moment, and Woody wondered what was going through Buzz’s mind. He didn’t have to wonder long.

“Seems to know what he’s doing.” Buzz said, nonchalantly.

Woody choked, coming back to his wits and turning from the spectacle in shame and barely concealed arousal. He took Buzz with him by the rim of his helmet, forcing their eyes to meet. “How is that in any possible way appropriate to say?”

Buzz raised a brow, and replied softly as if to remind Woody to do the same. “Have you got a better phrase?”

“Well he definitely found a new toy to play with.” Woody grumbled, still unsure of why his chest ached, especially with Buzz right there.

Besides him Buzz choked into laughter, stopping himself in the nick of time by slapping both hands over his mouth. It was contagious and despite his mood Woody bit his lip, yanking Buzz into the shadows as he drowned in mortification, dark amusement and arousal. Not that Andy would spot them with the light of the screen in his eyes, or his level of concentration— _God_ , this was too much for someone who felt starved with a feast put in front of them, a feast they didn’t even realise they’d care for.

The pair took a moment to collect themselves, Woody scrubbed his hands over his face as if it would erase everything he saw, along with his eyeballs. Buzz stood quietly besides him, a small amused smile on his face like this wasn’t his first time.

“It’s okay, you know. It’s…natural.”

Woody groaned, the heels of his hands at his temples. He stared forlorn at the surface of the cupboard. “I just…he’s…”

“...Grown up.” Buzz looked to the wall behind them where a blurred image of Andy’s shadow played.

Woody dropped to his knees, shoulders lower than they had been in days. “Yeah. I keep hoping that…that he’d...but he’ll never come back. And I don’t blame him, I really don’t. It’s just…it’s hard.”

A touch to his cheek made Woody sigh and close his eyes. He leaned into Buzz’s hand. Then Buzz ripped his hat off and threw it aside. Before Woody could get a word out Buzz turned his face back to where Andy was. He leaned solidly over Woody and breathed into his ear. “You’re right. It’s hard, really _hard_.”

“B-Buzz—whoa!” Woody yelped as Buzz turned the rest of his body. Woody lost his balance and fell over onto his hands and knees, which was clearly what Buzz wanted as the spaceman dropped his weight down and onto his back, resting his weight there.

“Shut up and look.” Buzz ordered softly, leaning on the right arm and whispering in the respective ear. With his left arm he wound it around Woody’s body and cupped his crotch, and immediately the sheriff tensed. Buzz nuzzled the side of his shocked face, then ground against him as he dug his finger tips into the denim. “Just because he doesn’t play with us anymore doesn’t mean we can’t watch him play with _himself_.”

Woody jerked, moaning in the back of his throat in the way he always did when trying to keep it down, from both people and the other toys. Buzz never made it easy either, and he wasn’t about to start now as he ground against Woody, leaving the Cowboy out of breath in mere moments. “That—that—w-we shouldn’t, he de-deserves—”

“Look at him.” Buzz ordered, thrusting so Woody’s head shot up. “What do you see?”

He could close his eyes or drop his head again but this time Woody couldn’t look away, not with Buzz rubbing him from both the back and the front. His entire being burned warm and he melted, seeing this new Andy tilt his head back and close his own eyes, neck arched with the slightest glint of sweat. His lips slightly plumped and wet, expression scrunched in bliss. The audio was quite low, they could only just hear it, but that was fine because Andy was louder, becoming more so the further he got. Woody had never imagined Andy could make those noises, looking so…so… 

“…He’s beautiful.” Woody breathed in awe, his hands in fists.

Buzz smirked. “I’ll say, but nowhere near as beautiful as you. He deserves to have someone think so well of him.”

Woody’s heart clenched. He pressed back against Buzz, his breathing picking up, unconsciously in tandem to Andy. “Buzz…”

With a last squeeze to Woody’s crotch Buzz drew his hand up and over Woody’s back, making sure Woody felt each of his finger tips until they curled around his string. Instantly the cowboy jerked and groaned, knowing already the feelings to come. Buzz held him steady by hip, squeezing in warning. “Don’t pull forward unless you want Andy to find us. Enjoy this, you deserve it, Cowboy.”

Selfless and heroic, Buzz was the best friend Woody could ever ask for. He had felt it before, but the feeling now of his heart breaking in little pieces and being mended right away was near unbearable. He didn’t know who he was betraying more; Andy or Buzz. He loved them both so much, both in their own ways, but both _so_ much. His arms shook in struggle to hold him up, keeping him pressed against Buzz so not to activate his recordings and disturb Andy. He felt like a criminal, a villain, but at the same time he felt like a lost little puppy. To crawl back into Buzz’s arms and forget all his worries was tempting beyond measure, but giving up on Andy was unthinkable in his ever constant parade. It all roared like a sea inside him, clashing until he couldn’t tell left from right, and right from wrong.

“I shouldn’t…”

“I doubt Andy would mind.” Buzz said dismissively. He tugged on the cord firmly, muscle memory now perfectly in sync with this activity. He pulled enough to make Woody’s eyes roll back before letting it snap back, then wound his hand and did it again, over and over in a steady rhythm that frustrated Woody as much as it pleased him. But Buzz also knew what frustrated and pleased Woody more and it was so close, but so far, and he felt for his pal. “He loves you.” He said after drawing a deep shudder from Woody, each tug making sure Woody’s head remained up and fixed on Andy.

“Ahh…”

“ _I_ love you.” Buzz rocked forward, groaning at his own feelings, but focused solely on Woody’s. He revelled in the moan his words drew, increasing his tugs to two small abrupt ones at a time.

The sheriff was panting as softly as he could, pushing back as much as Buzz let him. “I—I love you too, Buzz.” He breathed, as heartfelt as he could—because he did. Once Andy moved on all he would have was Buzz, and he knew neglecting him now then looking to him later would be cruel.

But Buzz knew that too, he knew Woody better than all the toys left, even those that had known Woody for years before Buzz’s arrival. Their treatment of Woody at hard and trying times had always irked Buzz, sometimes driving him into acting like a protective mother hen, or more often a concerned hands-on partner; anything Woody needed to keep strong. Woody was the glue that kept them all together, and they had Andy to thank.

“And I bet he’s thought of you some nights. When he touches himself. He sees the world differently now, and I’ve seen some pretty different things on that screen. Imagine him like that all for you. Writhing, panting, burning for your touch, his _sheriff_. He’d do anything for you, Woody, you two have been together for so long. There is no chance he hasn’t imagined you walking through that door and pinning him to the bed. Only this time you’ll _really_ be sleeping together. Riding his cowboy all night long...”

Woody grit his teeth and turned his face away, overwhelmed. “Shit! B-Buzz…I can’t…”

“He’s almost done, look. _Look_ —”

“ _Shiiiit._ ”

“ _Fuuuck_ —!”

It was impossible not to look and watch as Andy swore, the curse strange on those familiar lips as he fisted himself hard a few last times and came, splashing his chest full of white fluid. It was like nothing either of them had ever seen, Woody could almost feel the inexplicable pleasure—no wait, he definitely could.

Buzz drew the string as far as he could without setting it off, his other hand magically back around Woody’s crotch, using it to grind their hips together. As soon as Andy breathed his last moan, hand drawn to the base and dribbled with cum, Buzz released the string and let it yank back in place, sending Woody into his own nirvana. The spaceman held Woody as he shook, head dropping along with his elbows to the wooden surface.

Across the room Andy slumped, reaching with his clean hand to exit the video. The room became silent, far too silent, and Buzz moved his hands up to rub at Woody’s shoulders, keeping an eye on Andy while Woody recovered. 

The teen looked down at himself, seeming to fumble for a moment before he got up stiffly, holding his jeans up with his spare hand as he hurried into the bathroom. The second the door shut Woody groaned out loud and picked up his head, looking at the empty seat. The sound of the water running echoed from the adjoining room, and they took the moment to recollect themselves.

“A beautiful toy for a beautiful kid.” Buzz breathed proudly in Woody’s ear as he helped him up, steadying him when his rather flimsy knees buckled.

Woody cleared his throat, cheeks pinker than usual. “...You’re more charming than usual.” He noted with just a hint of shyness, picking his hat up and putting it on.

“No, you’re just more down than usual. But hey, gives me the chance to get you like this.”

“Idiot.” Woody chided good-heartedly at Buzz’s grin, then turned and leaned against the spine of the dictionary with a great sigh. “I’m sorry, Buzz. I just…I’m trying.”

“Hey, you can let go around me. I’d be offended if you didn’t.” Buzz said kindly, patting his arm. “I understand what he means to you.”

Woody grabbed his hand before he could pull it back, moving it over his chest. “Just make sure you understand what _you_ mean to me, especially when I get like this. Last thing I want to do is lose you too.”

Buzz smiled, and shook his head. “Woody, what is my motto?”

“…To infinity and beyond?”

Buzz leaned up and kissed his nose. 

“Exactly.”

 

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**


End file.
